Crimes, Cookies and Cuddles
by Ififall
Summary: Elena/ Kenny pairing/ Elena's confused when she meets a very drunk Kenny on her doorstep. He's had a bad day. Carolyn is still Carolyn, Eve shouted at him, and he can't hide his feelings for Elena forever...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Borrowing Tommy Conlon from the film Warrior

* * *

It was_ one_ work drink. She was desperate to get training to go out in the field. Her unit team lead, Tommy said he'd help her out. Her new colleagues were great people. Sure she missed Eve Kenny and Carolyn especially, but she needed more training. Tommy told her in the bar that he could set her up with Ten weeks of MMA training. But it cost a lot, and mentally and physically hurt like hell.

"I'll see if I can cut the cost for you though" Tommy said he opened the door and helped her out of the cab,

"No, it's fine I can pay my way" She said, proving a point by paying her half of the taxi journey.

"In that dress, maybe I can talk to Jonas for some kind of deal"

* * *

"I don't need deals, I can pay for training, provided I don't have sell my first born, when the bills come in"

"Well….my offer still stands..." Tommy said.

"Hey, look arse-hole, she said….NO...okay! When a lady says no, she's means no. Like Elena will slap the shit out of you…..."

Elena turns and sees some guy on her doorstep drinking. Tommy shrugs and gets back in the Taxi. She's literally ten steps away from the door, so she takes her heels off.

* * *

"Fuck! Is that...Kenny?" She asked. She's standing over him and he leans against her door. She pry's the champagne bottle out of his hand

"Hey! That's one of Mum's finest! Do…..do you want a sip Elena I saved some for you...have a sip go on..."

"Where's your mum?" Elena questions

"Who cares? Why, the fudge would you ask me that? I'm not a child!" Kenny whines as a huge burp comes out of his mouth. "Ohh..My tummy hurts, I feel sick"

"Let's get you inside, can you stand? Let's try okay? Try for me Kenny" She says. Slowly he gets up. To steady him she puts an arm around his waist, and he returns the favour. She opens the door and tries to remember when was the last time she hoovered- properly.

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined your date" Kenny mumbles.

"No worries. That wasn't a date thank Christ"

"My hand's are sticky. I don't want you all sticky Elena...that's a beautiful dress" Kenny admires.

"Thanks but it doesn't matter if it's dirty hun, that's what washing machine's are for" She leads him in and slowly guided him onto the sofa. She turns on the TV and passes him the control. When she leans over and he blushes it's only _then_ that she realizes she needs to get changed. When the IT whiz looks at her, her dress suddenly feels too, tight, too stuffy, too short. It's a shoulder less blue body-con dress that felt great in the pub, around the girls, but she doesn't want to give him any ideas.

* * *

"Have fun with my Netflix Kenny, I'm just gonna get changed"

_"What a shame"_ Kenny mutters

"What was that?" Elena asks as she walks to her room.

"Nothing, just Netflix!" Kenny shouts back.


	2. Up for the chop

She changes into a pair of leggings [with a couple of holes] and a blue Mickey Mouse T-shirt. She gets a small plastic basin from the cupboard and gives it to him.

"Thanks" Kenny said, he leans over and hurls. She sits down and rubs his back. Reaching out to the book case she puts tissues on the table.

"So...Kenny you know I love seeing your adorable face right? So try not to take this the wrong way...what happened mate? Have you been dumped or something?"

"Oh I'm single...really a hundred million trillion percent single...are you?..." Kenny asked, wiping the spittle from his mouth.

* * *

"Have the tissues. You can take your time here, but is Hugo being a dick?" She asked.

She looked at the IT whiz, who then clicked on Bojack horseman and decided to watch it from the beginning.

"Shit, what episode was it on?"

"Season Three episode Eight" Kenny replied. "You keep talking about this guy so...….."

"Yeah, cause Bojack is awesome. Are you okay?" She asked, stroking his shoulder.

He leaned into her and she quickly got up and got him a packet of mints. "Here"

"Thanks" He said taking one, he popped it into his mouth. "I heard my mum talking with Konstantin today"

* * *

"About what?" Elena said.

"_Me_. Konstantin wants access to his family...Eve wants that too funnily enough. He asked mum to reveal their whereabouts. She said no. I was gonna leave them to it, until...Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have something to eat please?" Kenny asks, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure" She gets up. She goes to the kitchen she gets bread butter and cheese. She's buttering the bread when she hears Kenny's voice.

* * *

"Hey, I'm here...so my mum said no to him, about the family thing, and Konstantin said, "If you never saw Kenny again how would you feel? She said..."I'd be fine" Konstantin said, "You live with him, you work with him and you'd be okay with him gone? And mum said "I'd be fine, as long as I knew he was okay, I can handle not seeing him again, I've always been careful. I mean, careful! What the fuck does she even mean by that!" Kenny shouts.

Elena puts the bread in the grill and turn around to see Kenny's eyes tear up. She walked towards him. She pulled him further into the kitchen and into her arms for a hug.

"Kenny! You know I love your mum right? I'm vice president of her fan-club. But what a dick-head, bitchy thing to say! For what it's worth mate if you were gone, I'd miss the fuck out of you!" Elena said holding him tightly.

* * *

"And I you" Kenny said. He pulled away from her leaving her confused, only to tilt his head and kiss her on the mouth. A few seconds of kissing with no tongue and awkward touching Elena then pulled away and returned back to the grill.

"Kenny we're not doing this" Elena told him

"Why not?"

"You're drunk and I'm not taking advantage of you when you're like this. It's not fair"

"I threw up, I'm not drunk anymore" Kenny said.

* * *

"Thanks for reminding me. However sweetheart that's not how it works" Elena said opening the oven door. "Your cheese and toast is done, do you want anything on it, Ham? Onions? Peppers?"

"You are a little chef aren't you? I'll have it plain thanks"

"Relax on sofa Kenny, In a few secs, I'll be serving you the best cheese on toast that you've ever had!" Elena swore with a grin .


End file.
